


The Pledge

by crookedneighbour



Series: The Turning [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Stage Magicians, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalry turns deadly between two families of showmen. Part one of what will be a series of snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an alternate universe heavily inspired by the Prestige and stage magic.

The best tricks were the simple ones, Roose thought. Too many engineers got lost in the showmanship, racing to one up each other with flashy contraptions when all they needed was the straightforward approach. Machines broke, and doubles grew eager for better wages. The sheer elegance of the thing was what he liked most about the plot to kill Robb.

Tywin had personally promised him a full run at the Winterfell Theatre, and he would have a way to finally ensure he and Ramsay's careers took. The Freys were tired of thankless stage managing and hauling, and took no convincing. Robb had promised to promote one of them to his stage assistant, but one look at Jeyne Westerling's face was all it took to make him forget.

Roose stood behind Catelyn as Roslyn readied Edmure, known to audiences as the Slippery Trout for his underwater escapes. The eldest Frey, Walder the First, sat in the front row, mumbling lewd comments as Roslin finished fashioning the bonds around Edmure's wrists. Neither of the young lovers seemed the type to develop a taste for such things.

"He complained so heartily before," Catelyn commented. She seemed nervous still, her smile forced. Her stress had aged her, but she had a stern sort of beauty now. It was sad, but she was likely the main reason Robb had gotten as far as he did. How ironic that her own return of Jaime had led her here.

Roose nodded. Robb was flitting around the side of the stage, examining The Coffin of the Red Kings. It was nothing novel, but a bit of story and a few blades upped the ante.

"We can practice it again if you like," Roose offered, feigning a casual tone. Robb looked to Catelyn for approval. It wasn't as dangerous as other acts, but the loss of Ned had left her more cautious and The Coffin's story reminded her of the times when their families were still feuding.

Robb nodded, and Black Walder moved to the theater doors. Time slowed down. Catelyn and Roose strode forward in sync, Catelyn stopping short of the stage. Roose idly picked up one of the swords as they had previously rehearsed. She entered a grapple with Walder's new wife (Roose had not bothered learning her name). Robb's eyes went wide as Roose's sword slid effortlessly through his ribs. His body twitched helplessly, still warm as Roose pulled him close and twisted. A brief sigh left his lips and his eyes flitted shut. Roose only pulled out when he was certain the boy was dead.

When Roose turned back both Catelyn and Walder's wife lay on the floor. Edmure thrashed within his glass box, and Roslin had dropped to her knees in tears.

Walder Frey cackled as Roose cleaned the blood from his sword.

"The show must go on," Walder croaked. Roose nodded. Trite as it was, he was right.

 

\---

 

Ramsay looked proudly over the new stage. With his father's acts and his two assistant's there would be easy fame and riches for them. His future would be set. The intrigue of the recent fire would bring in a crowd, and though his father didn't like it, Ramsay preferred playing up the dramatic.

Reek's shattered body suited his act, and proved he wasn't a double. It'd been a fine time taking his fingers, too. He'd yet to decide which story he liked best for the stage. Eaten by wolves and mangled in one of the factories were the top contenders, but the truth was a secret moment shared just between the three of them. He'd made Arya watch as he used his father's chisel to remove Reek's fingers and toes.

Arya had her own share of scars as well. He kept them hidden between long sleeves, and her bruises under stage make up. Father only really minded it if it was visible, and for now he'd obey. Once they were famous it wouldn't matter. He could do whatever he wanted to them, and they both knew it.


End file.
